A Million Tiny Little Things
by Arukewari
Summary: When legendary, arrogant singer Jasper Whitlock – the lead actor starring in all of his wet dreams – becomes his new roommate, Edward can't figure out if he wants to celebrate or shoot himself. AH. Slash and m-rated (I mean it people).


**A/N Title: A Million Tiny Little Things**

**Summary: When legendary, arrogant singer Jasper Whitlock – the lead actor starring in all of his wet dreams – becomes his new roommate, Edward can't figure out if he wants to celebrate or shoot himself. AH. Slash and m-rated (I mean it people). **

**Warning: Slash, non-canon, smut/lemon etc etc… M-RATED for a reason guys, seriously, I've warned you.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I wrinkle my nose in disgust as my cheek presses against a wet patch of drool that had formed on my pillow during the night.

Gross.

The bed creaks under my shifting weight as I adjust the pillow and the mattress dips awkwardly at my right hip.

"For fuck's sake," I groan, rolling over yet again.

I glance at the clock. 7:10.

"You've got to be joking," I mutter, throwing the pillow over my head.

It takes me a few minutes to realise that sleep had eluded me this Saturday morning, and glance at the most prominent poster splattered across the wall. I lightly tap my chest, debating. Although I tend to deal with my morning wood quickly and efficiently, in the small alcove that barely passes for a shower, this morning I had time.

And Jasper Whitlock was looking so very delicious, his face blown up to fit the large poster paper, his eyes half-closed, his mouth practically kissing the microphone.

Decided, I shove my pyjama pants down to my thighs. I wrap my fingers around my dick, starting off slow, almost contemplatively, as I stare at the large poster of Jasper Whitlock's face fixed on the wall opposite. Teasing myself, I run a finger up the length of my cock and tap at the slit already oozing pre-come. My other hand creeps up to worry my nipples, tugging at them hard and long enough to turn them into hard, red nubs. Sparks of pleasure shoot straight from my sensitive nipples to my aching prick and I start to stroke harder, faster, picturing guiding my cock in and out of Jasper's eager lips, smearing his lips with pre-come, making everything messy as I fucked his mouth. He would look so fucking _perfect_ with his lips stretched around the girth of his cock, his cheeks flushed with desire, his eyes sparkling with need and pure, unadulterated want.

I swirl a finger in my sleep-sticky mouth before reaching around between my legs to tease at my opening. It was awkward, with my boxers still wrapped around my thighs so I quickly shake them off, and then slowly ease my finger inside, a millimetre at a time.

I imagine Jasper doing this to me, and waking up, not to an incessantly ringing alarm but to the wandering hands of a certain blond-haired singer. I spread my legs wider, kicking off my duvet. Another finger slides in, this time with a little resistance and I cry out softly. My other hand moves faster, tugging my prick desperately towards release.

I sink my fingers deeper into my ass, wishing it was Jasper's fingers instead, stretching me, preparing me for his own cock. It would be thick and perfect, the foreskin pulled back from a head already slick and shining.

_So fucking close _…

Grunts and moans start spilling from my lips. My thrusts become erratic, rushed, my rhythm faltering as I push the head of my cock through the tight grip of my hand. Blood roars in my ears, muscles tense, my heart pounds so hard I feel like it's going to jump straight out of my chest, and suddenly I was coming, panting and moaning Jasper's name, spilling onto my hand and my rumpled sheets.

I slump back into my bed, my legs giving out as I hold my softening cock in my loose grip.

"Hello there."

I yank my covers back up to my chin like a blushing maiden.

Oh fuck. Fuck. _Fuckity fuck_.

What was Jasper Whitlock doing here?

Maybe I'm still dreaming. Maybe this is a sign that I need to stop fantasising about Jasper and get out more. Because Jasper _Whitlock_ couldn't be standing there in fitted, black jeans and a guitar case slung over his shoulder.

There couldn't be any fucking way that that could be true.

Oh god, he saw me _wanking_ over him. I drive for 14 hours to see this guy sing and he doesn't even glance at me once, but _this_ he sees.

Someone up there must really hate me.

"Hello? You alright?" Jasper says with an amused smirk plastered across his face and I give the most undignified squeak as I attempt to roll out of bed without dislodging the covers from my now limp, never to be erect again, penis.

"Yep, fine," I say, my voice still a touch high and my face a touch shade away from burgundy.

I scamper across the room like some drunken crab and almost faceplant as a shove my legs into the pair of jeans I had thrown across the desk chair the night before.

"I'm Jasper by the way, but I think you already know that." Jasper's eyes slide to the poster on my wall.

Oh god, someone up there really, _really _hates me.

"Oh." It comes out as an exhale and I clear my throat. "I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, um, you too. I actually need to go, but I guess I'll see you later?" I say it as a question but don't wait for a response as a bolt out of the room.

Fuck my life.

* * *

Bella roars with laughter as tears stream down her face and I've never wanted to hit a girl more. What a sadist.

"He caught you… you were…" she splutters as she bangs her hand against her bed and shudders with laughter-induced convulsions.

"It's not funny."

"Yeah it is," she says as she wipes her wet cheeks from genuine enjoyment of my pain. "God that was so worth being woken up at the crack of dawn for."

"What is wrong with you two? It's not even 8," Alice groans from across the room as she slumps forward in a brilliant imitation of a zombie. "And _you_ are not supposed to be here."

"Like you've never had guys over." I roll my eyes at her and pretend I don't hate her for having slept with more guys than I would ever kiss, let alone sleep with, in a lifetime. Bella gives me an odd look but I shrug it off, instead watching Alice grab her toiletry and towel from her shelf.

"Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Thanks for the update." I respond. Alice gives me the finger for my troubles.

Once the door shuts behind her, I can't ignore the look Bella's giving me and I press two fingers against her marred forehead. "You're going to get wrinkles doing that."

"Jasper, you need to stop lying to yourself."

I grimace as we rehash this conversation. "I wank myself raw over other dudes; clearly I'm not in denial anymore."

"But you haven't accepted it either," she remarks.

She wasn't really right. I have accepted that the sight of tight abs and hard dicks turns me on. I just haven't accepted strangers hating me for it. Or worse, people I loved.

"Look, just because I don't want to come out in a boarding school where there are ignorant baboons set on beating up anyone who's different, it doesn't mean that I don't accept it."

Bella places a hand on my sleeve. "There are idiots everywhere."

"Yeah, but I don't have to live with them. I don't have to take showers in the same stall and share a room with them." My voice increases in volume and I can feel my fingers twitching in agitation.

"There's always going to be an excuse."

"Yeah, and so what?" I get off her bed to stand, gesticulating wildly and almost catching her in the face. "Why the hell do I need to make some big fucking announcement?! I don't see you go 'hey, I'm Bella, I'm straight' every time you meet someone, so why should I?"

"Because you're never going to be happy otherwise!" Bella exclaims getting off her bed to face me off. "You don't think I see the looks you give Alice every time she has a date, or notice those stupid sad faces you make when we talk about our future and getting married and having kids. You're miserable and alone and if you came out already you could meet someone wonderful and smart and perfect for you."

I open my mouth to retort but she cuts me off.

"And maybe you won't. Maybe he'll break your heart. But at least you would have tried, and at least you would have given yourself the chance to fall in love."

"It's not that simple." I say determinedly, although more timidly than before. Bella throws her hands up in exasperation and if it had been any other situation, I would have made fun of her.

"Yeah, it is. If you would stop being such a coward – "

I scoff, intending it to be blasé but it comes out more angry. "Coward?! You get that my parents could hate me for this right? That my friends could turn their back on me, that people get their heads bashed in for this?" I'm slipping on my shoes and stumble towards the door.

"I'm your friend too, and I didn't turn my back on you did I?" she yells after me as I slam her door shut behind me.

Leaning against the wall, I glance up to see a dripping Alice.

"That was fast," I comment.

"No hot water," she says, shivering and wrapping her bath towel closer around her waist. "You two had a fight?"

"Kinda." I shrug and push myself off the wall, making my way down to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

This was shaping up to be the worst day ever.

Shoving a still-warm croissant in my mouth, I jolt at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

"Hey."

I nod up at Jasper, chewing rapidly to dislodge the food in my overfilled cheeks. "Hey."

"So." He settles down in front of me with a cup of steaming, black coffee. "I know we got off on the wrong foot… well I guess we didn't really, but it was slightly awkward…" He looks at me as though waiting for some response and he takes my raised eyebrow and blushing cheeks as agreement. "But I just wanted to say, don't worry about it. Everyone does it."

I take another bite of my croissant to think of something witty, or memorable to say but come up blank. "Thanks?"

"No problem." He ignores my questioning lilt and cups his coffee. "And if it makes you feel any better, I've walked in on a fan wanking over me before."

I choke on my orange juice.

"Of course, my fans tend to be female, but my produces have been telling me to widen my target audience, so this is great."

My jaw swings on its hinge as I gape at him. I can barely splutter 'what?' as he smirks at me in that sexy, lovely way of his that makes my abdomen clench.

"So, all good?" he asks. "Because you need to show me around campus today."

* * *

**A/N Review? Please, I would love some feedback**


End file.
